


Draco Loses His Virginity

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also like a second of angst, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Like enough that you might get sick, M/M, Surprisingly NOT all PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: On Draco's 21st birthday, his friends try to get him drunk so he'll relax and pull a lover, little do they know that Harry Potter is the chosen one.





	Draco Loses His Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a firm part of my headcanon that Slytherins play around in those dungeons and that Draco needed *something* to help him stay sane, and so he got very good at sex. *HOWEVER* I can also see the other point of view, in which Draco would have wanted to be a good son to his parents - who seemed to value traditional morals about marriage. Thus, it could also have been true that he would have *not* played around :-)

“Drink up!” Blaise encouraged with a grin.

Draco narrowed his eyes warily.

“Come on, it's your birthday!” Blaise cajoled, thrusting the drink that was a mixture of hard alcohol and fruit juices into Draco's hand.

“I don't trust you,” Draco stated straight out. “You just want to get me drunk so that I'll let you shag me.”

“Merlin and Salazar, I'd love to!” Blaise exclaimed honestly. “But I swear that I won't.”

“And neither will I,” Pansy promised, holding her right hand up solemnly. “But you _are_ 21 now and it's long past time that you had a good shag.”

The rest of his friends nodded and murmured indistinctly in agreement.

Draco sighed in mild frustration, taking a sip of his drink. “I shouldn't have to tell you again that I am saving myself for marriage.”

“Which would be admirable if you had planned to get married straight out of Hogwarts,” Pansy informed him. “But at the moment, you aren't even in negotiations with anyone, so it's insane!”

Draco harrumphed. “I'm not in negotiations because I haven't found a woman I want to spend my life with. No one that my parents would approve of seems like she'd make the kind of mother I want for my children. So, I can and will wait until the right person comes along.”

Pansy purred sadly, stroking his cheek. “But darling, you have no idea what you are denying yourself.”

Draco glared at her. “The chance to be an utter slag like Blaise?”

“Salazar no! There's no need to go that far!” Pansy assured him. “I'm simply talking about how tense you always are. If you simply shagged someone from time to time, you might relax. Who knows, maybe you'd even be in a good mood!”

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I  _am_ in a good mood!”

His friends all exchanged a significant look that clearly stated that this was a case of Draco thinking he knew everything when it was obvious that he didn't.

From the other side of the Leaky, there was a sudden uproar.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

The group of Slytherins looked over to see Harry Potter standing on a chair, flushed with embarrassment as someone pressed a pint of ale into his hands. He was surrounded by almost everyone else in the pub, and they were all chanting the demand. With a clearly visibly heavy and long-suffering sigh, he gave in, downing the entire pint in less than 30 seconds. The chanting changed to cheers as what appeared to be an abundance of Gryffindors pounded him on the back.

“To Harry solving his first case and catching the criminal!”

“To Harry!”

“Would you drink enough to get drunk if we started chanting like that?” Blaise asked with an impish grin.

“No,” Draco stated flatly. “I'd simply Apparate away.”

“Spoilsport,” Blaise grumbled.

To appease his friends without getting drunk, Draco simply sipped on the two drinks he had. He took long enough to drink them that he never got more than slightly euphoric. It was just enough to relax him and let him enjoy all the banter and innuendo that was par for the course among Slytherins.

Pansy ruffled his hair affectionately – nearly earning herself a nasty hex – and jokingly cast a spell on him that would do absolutely nothing, except emit a little pink heart from Pansy's wand if Draco managed to get a birthday kiss from anyone. One heart for each kiss of the night, in fact. Not that anyone expected the charm to activate.

Draco held his breath for a moment and glared at her since he was now convinced that one of his friends planned to ambush him and give him said kiss at some point. He knew that they wouldn't molest him as consent was a big deal to a Slytherin – it was far more fun to plot and scheme until the person they wanted not only consented but thought it was their own idea all along. Thus, his virtue was safe so long as he didn't get drunk enough to throw his ideals to the wind and give in.

That said, Slytherins also had a long tradition of snogging someone and even performing sexual favors on a person's birthday, and clearly, his friends had that goal in mind. Draco looked vaguely at the ceiling as he sipped his drink. Maybe he  _should_ give in and let one of them give him a blowjob. He'd still be saving himself for marriage, but he'd also be having a little fun and making his friends happy at the same time. All in all, there were worse ways to celebrate his birthday. And it's not like Pansy hadn't given him one before, on his 16 th birthday.

Before he could make up his mind, he decided that a trip to the loo was necessary. After that, he wanted a little fresh air. Well, at least as fresh as the air could get behind a pub that was essentially in the middle of London. Purification charms helped, but they didn't completely erase the smell that seemed to float in from somewhere nearby in the muggle part of the city.

To his surprise, he found Harry Potter out in the Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, also obviously getting some air. He had his hands in his hair, tugging on it lightly, as he leaned against the wall and stared up at nothing at all. His breathing was slow and purposeful.

“I'm not going to sick up,” Harry informed him. “I'm just a little dizzy is all, Ron, and besides, that girl I don't know the name of was trying to snog me again and I needed to escape for a few minutes.”

“Er... Sorry,” Draco murmured. “I'll leave you to it then.”

Harry gasped in astonishment. “ _Draco_ ...”

This shocked Draco enough that he stood up completely straight and stared at Harry as if he had just grown two or seven more heads.

“I'ss yer birthhhday...”

Draco couldn't decide if Harry was simply drunker than he had originally sounded, or if he was  _actually_ saying that in a tone of reverent awe.

“Yes...” he answered hesitantly, warily.

“I have something I want to give you,” Harry told him with a soft – almost shy – smile.

“Er...” Draco droned since he didn't know what to say to that. Harry being nice to him had him feeling strangely off balance.

Harry beckoned for Draco to come closer. Draco looked to the night sky for a moment to gather up his wits. He wasn't stupid enough to think that golden boy  _actually_ wanted to give him a birthday present, but that said, Harry was being so weird that Draco couldn't help but be a little curious.

“Alright,” Draco murmured as he stepped closer to Harry. “But if you try to hex me, I'll make sure that we _both_ end up in St. –” 

Draco was cut off abruptly when Harry pulled him close and kissed him. And not just  _any_ kiss, but one that took full advantage of the fact that Draco's mouth had been open. Harry swirled his tongue around inside Draco's mouth and he was momentarily too stunned to do anything. Then he was too curious. He tentatively returned the kiss, swirling his tongue around Harry's.

Before Draco had a chance to think, about anything at all since his brain had suddenly gone offline, Harry groaned in longing and Apparated Draco someplace the Slytherin had never been before. Draco didn't really have a chance to look around though since Harry half fell backwards onto a sofa, pulling Draco down onto his lap. They'd barely broken apart in their snogging, which resumed immediately.

Draco couldn't find it in himself to care that he was literally straddling his one time rival and snogging the daylights out of him. Nor could he quite care that Harry was steadily fumbling with the buttons on his silk shirt. In fact, he was highly tempted to help Harry!

Bracing his hands on the sofa on either side of Harry's head, Draco leaned in and gave Harry a possessive kiss. Perhaps shockingly, Draco had never snogged much in the past. At least not enough to truly know what he was doing – just a couple of random sessions with both Pansy and Blaise – at different times. Neither of them had truly held his interest, so he hadn't continued for more than a minute or so each.

Thus, this was officially the longest Draco had ever kissed anyone in his life. Also, it was the first time he was shamelessly grinding his erection into someone. Harry had his hands on Draco's hips now, helping Draco even as he rocked his own hips – and erection – into Draco.

At some point, Harry gasped out: “Oh God!” And frantically resumed removing Draco's shirt. Once topless, Draco found himself suddenly on his back with Harry sucking on his neck and caressing his skin.

When Harry shifted so that he could lick and suck on Draco's nipples, his hands fumbled to unfasten Draco's trousers. Shortly after that, Draco's brain completely short-circuited because the feeling of someone else's hands on his eager and needy shaft was just too much to process. Yes, he'd had Pansy's hands and mouth on him once years ago, but that hadn't been anything like this at all.

That had been nice. This was like being zapped with a Confundus Charm wrapped in Amortentia. Draco would give up his entire fortune for this to never stop.

Harry lost all patience with clothing and cast a spell to make it all temporarily intangible so that it could be banished to the floor. Then he spread Draco's legs and slipped a hand down to rub –

Draco gasped and managed to gather up just enough brain power to push Harry away slightly. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“Relax,” Harry murmured in his ear. “If you don't want to, I won't.” To prove he was telling the truth, Harry removed his fingers from Draco's bottom and put them back on his shaft. Actually, both of their shafts. Harry had conjured some delicious smelling oil with a pleasant tingle and was now wanking the both of them together.

Draco gasped at how good it felt. He had been  _oh so close_ so many times already and was now mildly torn between sticking to his promise to himself to wait for marriage, and letting Harry do anything and everything he could think of to Draco.

Harry conjured a lot more of that cinnamon and orange infused oil and slathered it all over their thighs. He then adjusted them both so that their shafts were wedged between each other's legs. Draco couldn't help but gasp and groan at how good it felt. He obviously had no experience to compare it to, but he was fairly certain that this must be close to what it felt like to be inside someone.

“I'm-I'm” Draco stuttered.

“Yes,” Harry agreed before resuming their previous snogging. 

The two of them happily thrust together a dozen or so times before that gathering storm finally overwhelmed them. Draco clung to Harry as his whole body shuddered. An orgasm so much better than anything his hand gave him had him crying out in a positively obscene way.

Meanwhile, Harry sounded like he couldn't quite catch his breath. He also shuddered as he emptied himself. Then he slumped onto Draco, who was so relaxed and lethargic that he didn't particularly care that he was being squished into a sofa by a surprisingly heavy body.

In the morning, Draco woke to insistent kisses and a hand on his shaft. He didn't have enough brain function to think about what was happening. All he knew was that it felt good and he wanted it to last forever, if possible.

“I can't believe you're really here,” a hot breath whispered in his ear.

Draco smirked. “Well, you made me an offer I couldn't refuse.”

Harry chuckled. “I suppose I did. Here's possibly another: do you want to shag me?”

Draco groaned in longing. “I would but...”

“But what?” Harry asked curiously as his mouth sucked on the trail of love bites from last night.

Draco moaned, temporarily unable to think. Then his brain started working again and he looked away so that Harry couldn't see his face.

“I, er...” he took a deep breath. “I'm saving that for marriage.”

Harry sat up abruptly to look at him. “You're what?!”

Draco sighed in frustration. “It's not that surprising, Potter. I –”

“Oh God! I molested you! I'm so sorry!” Harry cried out in dismay. “I didn't ask or anything!”

Draco was equal parts annoyed and amused. He chuckled and shook his head. “Do you  _really_ think I would have let you touch me if I didn't want it at least a little?”

Harry thought this over carefully. “So... So I didn't force myself on you?”

Draco tugged him back into place. “No. And I very much want you to finish what you started.”

Harry huffed a small laugh and smiled. “Well, that I can do.”

Harry shifted until their shafts were rubbing together, then conjured more oil and used a hand to stroke them both oh so wonderfully. Draco spent a good ten seconds wondering how he hadn't talked someone into doing this before – then he remembered that this would probably lead to shagging if he did it on a regular basis.  _Then_ he spent about ten seconds wondering if that would be such a bad thing after all.

Suddenly, all thought deserted him. He dug his fingers into Harry's back and held on for dear life as he was hit by an orgasm at least half as intense as the last one had been – which was still rather fantastic, all considering. He inhaled a soft gasp, and then moaned happily when Harry kissed him again. Things felt even better a moment later when Harry also pumped out a lot of natural lubrication to add to the combination of Draco's spunk and the oil that smelled so good.

They simply lay there, tangled up and panting heavily, for several minutes. Draco was rather astonishingly enjoying this every bit as much as he had enjoyed the rest of it. He didn't allow himself to truly think about what had happened – or more specifically, who it had happened with – because he didn't want to drive himself crazy wondering what it all meant. As far as he was concerned, this was just going to have to be the result of a drunken desire to give Draco a good birthday present.

Then he forced himself to stop thinking about it altogether because he was getting strangely depressed.

“Er... I should probably go,” he murmured. “My friends are probably half convinced that I was abducted and murdered.”

“Oh... right...” Harry mumbled with an interesting blush. “Er... Happy birthday.”

Draco smiled at him. “Thank you.”

It took a surprising amount of willpower to get dressed without succumbing to the self-conscious urge to simply grab his clothes and Apparate home. Harry was watching him with a wolfish grin – an open leer that left no doubt he liked what he saw. Now it was Draco who was blushing!

When ready, having only put his clothes on the absolute minimum necessary to be covered, Draco gave Harry a careless wave goodbye, and then Apparated straight to his bedroom where he could take a shower and get properly dressed before doing anything else.

“ _I told you_!” Blaise roared triumphantly.

Draco spun around to practically gape at his friends. They were all eating breakfast around his table, apparently waiting for him to come home so they could take the piss out of him. He pressed his lips together and tried to suppress the blush that had just got redder.

Theo held up a pouch – probably full of Galleons. “Before I hand this over, I need you to confirm that Blaise did in fact win the bet. Did you  _actually_ spend the night with a lover?”

As much as Draco wanted to deny it and insist that it was none of their business, he knew that they'd A: never  _ever_ leave him alone until he gave them a straight answer, and B: be able to read the truth on his face no matter how much he smoothed out his expression.

Heaving a great sigh, Draco nodded. “Yes, and that is really all I want to tell you nosy bastards.”

Pansy rushed to throw her arms around him. “Congratulations darling! When my charm went off, I really thought that some drunk stranger had simply overheard us wish you a happy birthday and gave you a quick kiss. But then the charm  _kept_ going off for nearly an hour, and none of us could find you. So, we had nothing to do but speculate on what exactly you were allowing. Which was rather amusing in and of itself.”

Draco was wrong.  _Now_ he was blushing hotter than ever before.

“So naturally, we came back here to wait for you to come home,” Pansy added with a catty grin.

Draco covered his face with a hand and turned away from them. “You'll have to excuse me, I need a shower.”

Rather than graciously let him go in peace, they heckled him the entire walk to his en suite bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Salazar's pendulous bollocks! I was hoping they'd never find out!” He muttered under his breath.

 

Not quite two months later, Draco and his friends were drinking in the Leaky because they were bored and had nothing better to do. Suddenly, the floo roared to life and out poured an alarming amount of Gryffindors. Ron shoved Harry into the nearest chair as Seamus called out to Tom.

“Oi! We'd like one shot of firewhiskey for all of us, and the equivalent amount of shots for Harry! Plus a butterbeer.”

“What?!” Harry blurted out in alarm.

“He _can't_ drink that much!” Hermione protested.

“It's his birthday! _Of course_ he can drink that much!” Ron and Seamus insisted in unison.

Harry soon found seven shot glasses in front of him – one for all of his friends. They each held up a shot glass in salute to him.

“To Harry, happy 21st!”

They promptly downed their drinks, and then Seamus shook Harry by the shoulders. “Come on!”

With a look like he'd rather eat a Blast-ended Skrewt, Harry picked up the first glass, held it up in salute, and then downed it. Before he could talk himself out of it, he downed the other six shots, and then chased them with a large swig of butterbeer.

“Yes! I win the bet!” Seamus crowed. He held out his hand and Ron, Dean, Neville, and Ginny all handed over a couple Galleons. Hermione simply shook her head, and Luna gave Harry a lingering but rather chaste kiss on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” she said in a soft and dreamy voice.

Harry smiled at her fondly. “Thanks Luna.”

Ginny gave him a big smooch too before blatantly stealing his butterbeer.

Ron held up his hands and shook his head. “Don't look at me, I'm not going to kiss you!”

Harry snorted a laugh and shook his head. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and muttered a birthday wish.

“I'll kiss anything!” Seamus exclaimed tipsily since he had already obtained and drank a few more shots. He sat on Harry's lap and promptly proved that he was telling the truth.

Tom threw a soggy bar rag at them from across the room. “Oi! Save that sort of repugnant behavior for one of the rooms upstairs!”

“Oi!” Ron protested indignantly. “Harry can kiss every witch and wizard in Britain and there's not a thing you can do about it!”

“It's not the kissing I'm objecting to!” Tom shouted right back at him. “It's the lap grinding! That's not acceptable behavior for a pubic- _public_ place like this!”

Before Ron could decide whether he wanted to argue that, Harry set Seamus on his feet with a gasp. “I need some air!”

After Harry ran to the exit to the alley, Ginny stood up and pointed at her brother. “Alright, so, Luna, Seamus, and I plan to go to Harry's for the rest of the night, which means that  _you_ and Hermione are  _not_ going to want to be there.” She turned to look at Neville. “Dean already said he's not interested, but what about you, Nev?”

Neville blushed. “I can't do that with Harry!”

“You loss, mate,” Seamus stated with a knowing grin. 

Harry reappeared just then, one hand over his stomach. “Note to self,  _never_ drink seven shots of whiskey in a row!”

“Alright there?” Ron asked in concern.

“I will be,” Harry replied with a shrug.

With a sigh, Hermione felt his head to see if it was hot. At the same time, she cast a charm to get rid of a headache, another to settle his stomach, and a last one to remove the taste of sick from his mouth. “There, you should feel better now.”

Harry swept her into an exuberant hug and kissed her on the cheek. “You are the  _best_ best friend ever!”

“Oi!” Ron protested hotly.

“Aside from you,” Harry added.

Hermione shook her head in amusement. “Well, it sounds like Ginny has some interesting plans for you, so Ron and I'll take our leave now. See you tomorrow?”

“Wait. What plans?” Harry asked in confusion.

Hermione laughed. “Plans that involve you, her, Luna, and Seamus – and very likely your bed.”

Harry flushed a bright shade of red. “ _Oh really?_ ”

Rather than reply, Ginny simply hopped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She also licked the crease of his neck. Harry moaned happily.

“Oi, Potter!” Draco called out from the other side of the pub. “Become a slag since I last saw you?”

Harry whirled around so quickly that he nearly lost his balance, but Luna steadied him. “What's it to  _you,_ Malfoy?” He demanded as Ginny slid back down to her feet. 

“Not a thing, except one would think that the _golden boy_ would have higher standards than shagging as many people as possible in one go!”

“Shut you gob, Malfoy!” Seamus roared. “It's Harry's birthday and he's allow to have a bit of fun if he wants! If you think you're so much better than him, I dare you to give him a friendly birthday kiss and then mind your own damn business!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Please, Finnegan! You think that's a  _challenge_ ? You think that little bit would be enough to humiliate me?” He scoffed. 

“Humiliate? No, I simply think you're too much of a coward,” Seamus insisted.

Harry looked torn between arguing against and agreeing to the dare. Draco gave his friends a look that made it clear he thought Seamus was a blithering idiot.

Blaise called out: “Five Galleons says that Draco is braver than you give him credit for!”

Draco didn't know whether to thank his friend for the support, or murder him for basically obligating him to kiss Harry after all.

“I'll take that bet! There's no way that Draco buggering Malfoy has the balls to kiss Harry,” Seamus yelled.

“Anybody think to ask Harry what he thinks?” Harry muttered sarcastically.

“Er, sorry Harry,” Seamus stated with an unapologetic shrug.

Sighing in mild frustration, Draco got to his feet and marched over to Harry. “I may not have been stupidly heroic like  _some_ people, but I'm not a coward either,” he said as he glared at Seamus.

“Er, I never thought you were a coward,” Harry murmured sympathetically.

“Well... thanks for that,” Draco stated, and then shrugged. “And happy birthday, you blithering idiot.” He then grabbed Harry and planted a kiss on him that had the whole pub inhale in shock.

Harry was not about to pass up the opportunity to kiss the one person who had been on his mind for the last two months – that he would admit to anyway, it had likely been much longer than that. He wrapped his arms around Draco and demanded a much more thorough kiss. To his surprise, Draco actually surrendered to him and gave as good as he got.

Harry pulled back and held out a hand toward Ginny as if shooing her away. “Sorry to interrupt your plans for me, but I've just made others.”

Before Draco could do more than blush and rest his forehead on Harry's shoulder, Harry Apparated them back to his place – the bedroom this time. Draco looked up at the ceiling to hide his embarrassment.

“My friends are _never_ going to let me hear the end of this.”

Harry laughed. “Mine either.”

Draco sighed in defeat. “Might as well ward your bedroom in case your friends show up and try to change your mind.”

“Brilliant idea!” Harry exclaimed with a grin. He promptly did exactly that, and then led Draco to his bed. “So, er, I'll let you do anything you want, or if you'd prefer, I'll do anything you want me to.”

“Anything?” Draco asked with interest.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “Since I basically attacked you last time. I figure that I should make up for it.”

“Then... on your knees,” Draco commanded imperiously as he pointed to the floor.

Harry smiled even as he obeyed.

Draco inhaled a deep breath to control the urge to goggle incredulously and make a mess in his pants right then and there. Harry's smile got bigger and he reached out and unzipped Draco's trousers. As much as Draco wanted to give Harry precise and demanding orders on what to do, he realized that Harry knew exactly what to do without him saying a word.

Harry kissed and licked the skin above Draco's bellybutton as he pushed those posh trousers to the floor. Then he uncovered Draco's hips and kissed those too. Draco's breath hitched, which he didn't expect over something so simple as a kiss.

The moment Draco's pants were on the floor with his trousers, Harry dove right into the main event. His mouth knew exactly what to do to bring Draco right to the edge and keep him there for as long as possible. So long, in fact, that Draco's legs started to quiver, then wobble, then pretty much give out on him altogether. This prompted Harry to guide him onto the bed.

“Now what?” Harry whispered against Draco's thigh. “Should I continue until you shoot down my throat, or should I do something else.”

Draco had to clear his throat twice to be able to speak. “Yeah, the first one.”

Grinning, Harry resumed his task, only this time, he went a bit slower for a while. He wanted to take his time until Draco was utterly begging. Over the next hour, each time Draco would get close, he'd clutch the covers and lock his hips in a slightly elevated position, and Harry would slow down or simply lick him until he relaxed again.

“What in the buggering hell are you doing?!” Draco cried out in frustration. “I've been so close at least a dozen times already, and if you don't get me off soon, I'm going to bash you over the head with that lamp!”

Harry smirked at that, pulling off for a minute. “Oh? Is there a particular magic word you want to say then?”

“Merlin's flatulent sphincter, Potter! If you don't –!” 

Harry perversely squeezed Draco's shaft rather tightly.

“Er, ah, what I meant to say was pl...” Draco growled, then sighed. “Please?”

Deciding that was as close as he was going to get to begging at the moment, Harry resumed his thoroughly enjoyable job and added all the little touches that would drive anyone to climax in no time at all. Sure enough, Draco gasped in astonishment, seized Harry's hair in both fists, and arched his back. A low squeal escaped him that would have utterly mortified him if he had any ability to notice it.

When he was too sensitive to go on, Harry obligingly stopped touching him completely and crawled onto the bed properly so that he could simply watch as Draco's brain rebooted itself. A few minutes passed before Draco managed to pry open one eye. He looked at Harry a bit warily, then he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

“It's your birthday, so it's _you_ who should be practically a puddle on your bed. I... _suppose_... that I... I'd let you... shag me.”

Harry smiled tenderly because Draco's eyes were closed and he couldn't see it anyway. Then he kissed Draco.

“Sorry, but that's not what I want,” Harry informed him.

Draco's eyes popped open in alarm. “You want me to try to shag you after what you just did?!” He honestly didn't think he'd be able to get it up again any time soon.

Harry grinned and shook his head.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“Wrong again,” Harry stated playfully.

“Then what in Merlin's wart covered back do you want?!” Draco demanded petulantly.

Harry kissed him again. “Well, if it can be anything... do you trust me?”

Draco frowned at that. “Well, I just basically told you to shag me and you said no, so I trust that you're not planning to do that. Also, I don't think you'd have bothered to get me off if you planned to murder me, so... yeah. I suppose I do.”

Smiling, Harry conjured up that delicious smelling oil and rubbed it all over Draco's thighs before rolling Draco onto his side and spooning up behind him. After that, Harry lifted Draco's top leg just enough for Harry to slide his shaft through Draco's crack and into the valley just under his shaft. Then he closed Draco's legs and dug his fingers into Draco's hip as he roughly thrust back and forth.

At first, Draco was ambivalent about this. Unlike when they were facing each other and both doing this, this was somewhat uncomfortable. On the other hand, it didn't hurt or anything. Actually, after a while, the rocking of his whole body combined with his recent orgasm to help him drift off – or well, close to it.

Harry orgasmed with a triumphant roar, and then snuggled up to Draco even more and held him tight. They both fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning, Draco woke to find himself still being held by a thoroughly possessive Harry. He blushed a little but pretended to still be asleep so that he could enjoy the cuddling. At some point, he realized that while Harry had almost certainly gone limp after passing out, he was now hard again. This meant he was sort of awkwardly poking into the back of Draco's leg.

Draco opened his legs just a little so that he could reach down and conjure a citrus and herb smelling oil to recoat his thighs, and then adjust Harry so that he was in the same position as last night. This time, Draco ground his arse into Harry.

Fairly quickly, Harry started to moan happily. He reached around Draco to find that Draco was definitely hard as well. With his hand, he made Draco every bit as happy and Draco was making him.

Draco was of the opinion that this position was definitely better  _before_ he had an orgasm. Now, it felt really rather good. Stimulating rather than slightly annoying.

When they orgasmed, both simply rested until Draco realized that he urgently needed to visit the loo. When he came back from his slash, he noticed that Harry was probably asleep again. Smiling, he pulled on his cashmere jumper – that had been removed at a point when Draco was far too distracted to notice – and then decided that it covered him modestly enough that he wasn't going to bother with the rest since he planned to take a shower once he got home.

He climbed back into bed just enough to give Harry a kiss – figuring that if he was the one still in bed, he'd at least want a kiss goodbye. Sure enough, Harry used a hand in Draco's hair to hold him in place as they kissed – Draco having very subtly cast a breath freshening charm on both of them.

“I'm going to go,” Draco said when he had a chance.

“Stay for breakfast?”

“No,” Draco declined with a shake of his head. “I've actually got plans and I need time to get ready for them.” This was sort of a lie. All he planned to do was have breakfast with his parents, but it would be easier for everyone if he didn't miss it and have to answer questions.

“Alright,” Harry murmured in disappointment. “Thanks for making my birthday so brilliant.”

Draco scoffed a soft laugh. “I daresay that you made the experience far more enjoyable for me than yourself.”

“Actually, I love giving blowjobs, so I really did have a lot of fun.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured, and then kissed Harry one last time. He summoned the rest of his clothes, and then Apparated home.

“ _You shagged Harry bloody Potter?!”_ His friends all roared in astonishment.

Draco covered his face with one hand, making sure that his trousers dangled from his other hand in a way that would cover anything he didn't want exposed, even if he accidentally raised his arms – and thus, his jumper.

“I _clearly_ need to change my wards so that none of you can come in here while I'm gone,” he muttered, not quite looking at any of them.

Once again, they were eating breakfast, but this time, they looked like they had only just woken up and were still wearing the pajamas they had likely transfigured their clothes into. Draco had to wonder if they all slept in his bed, or if some of them had slept on the couch or floor. Or maybe they had transfigured something into another bed?

“We're just worried about you,” Pansy informed him. “We realized last night that Potter had disappeared at the same time as you on your birthday, and we're concerned that you gave the virginity you were saving for marriage to him for an utterly stupid reason, such as owing him a life debt.”

Draco sighed and decided to sit down and drink some tea for this conversation. As much as he  _didn't_ want to give them any details, he knew that they'd just continue to worry about him if he didn't, and that could make for some very awkward accusations the next time any of them ran into Harry in public.

“Look, I... didn't.” He sighed and tried again. “I mean, yes, there was, erm... _private_ things that could be considered sex, but there was no penetration of any kind. Either time. So, actually, I'm still a virgin. Thus, you have no reason to be concerned.”

Blaise looked skeptical. “So you're saying that Potter gave up the certain chance of a foursome simply to snog you all night?”

“I said there was – oh for Merlin's sake!” Draco grumbled and covered his face. “He gave me a blowjob, alright? A _really_ long one, and then he did this thing between my thighs that I have no idea what it's called, so – as I said – we had something that could be called sex. Utterly fucking fantastic sex, but _not,_ well, sex...”

Pansy was tilting her head and looking at him with a strange sort of half smile. “Out of curiosity, did you  _tell_ him that you were saving yourself for marriage?”

Draco – already rather pink because of the conversation – blushed a little redder and nodded.

“Ah,” Pansy murmured in understanding. Then she stood up and walked over to him to kiss him on the cheek. “So, two one offs with the sodding Savior. Not bad. Any more and you may as well be dating.” She pinched his cheek and wiggled it slightly. “And that would be just adorable!”

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

“No, I mean that. If you decide to date Potter, I'll support you,” Pansy clarified. 

This time, Draco glared at her. “He's not going to date me. And besides, it's not like a relationship between us could go anywhere. I want to get married someday and two wizards can't. So. Not dating.”

“Alright,” Pansy capitulated softly. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to show up and pretend to listen to my mother while she eats her breakfast and tries to tell me what to do with my life.”

“Yeah, me too,” Blaise murmured morosely.

“Not me,” Theo stated since his parents were both dead. “But I'm going to go anyway and try to get a bit more sleep.”

The rest all murmured in agreement, and soon, Draco was alone and able to take that shower he needed.

 

The third time, they'd run into each other while out shopping, and Harry had invited Draco back to his place. Since it had been a little more than a month, Draco was more than ready to take Harry up on his offer. The fourth time, Harry had actually sent Draco an owl of invitation. It was only two weeks since the last time, but it had seemed like forever. The fifth time was a week later when Draco had owled asking if he could visit Harry.

“Please!” Draco gasped out, shamelessly begging and not giving two knuts about it.

“No, I want something else,” Harry whispered in his ear as he nuzzled that flawless neck.

Draco was completely silent for a moment. Then he looked away so that Harry couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. “I'm beginning to think that there's something wrong with me that makes you not want to shag me, but that also makes you pity me or something so that you won't just tell me what it is.”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion. “Oh! God Draco, no! No, there's nothing wrong with you. Can't you tell that I want you so badly that I can barely breathe sometimes?”

“Then why do you keep turning me down?” Draco asked in frustration. “I was literally begging you to shag me not two minutes ago, and you refused – like always.”

Harry gave him a little kiss. “Because... you told me that you were saving yourself for marriage, and I don't want to take that away from you just because you get so into the moment that you aren't thinking clearly.”

“You... what?” It was now Draco who was confused. “You think I'm just caught up in the moment?” He pushed Harry off him angrily. “You arse! Don't you think that I've given this a lot of thought?! I wouldn't ask if I hadn't decided that I truly want it!”

Harry swallowed thickly. “What changed your mind? This is a pretty important thing and I don't... I don't want it to be something you regret on your wedding night.”

Draco sighed and looked away again. “Two wizards can't get married, so when I do, it'll be to a witch. Obviously, she can't do this to me, and since I also believe in fidelity, it means that no one else will be able to either. So... I want you to shag me and I don't want to have to beg you for it or talk you into it either.”

Harry took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. Then he kissed Draco. “Alright, but not now. I need time to mentally prepare for such a big step.”

Draco sighed in mild frustration, but decided that this was actually a win in the long run. “Alright,” he murmured before kissing Harry again.

 

Harry claimed to be busy the next week, which worried Draco. He was half certain that he'd scared Harry off. More than half of Draco wanted to hate himself for caring so much about Harry and the possibility that there'd be no future shagging. The rest of him wanted to be sick and then curl into a ball and stay in bed until the end of time.

The next week, Harry owled him.

_Dear Draco, I have something important I need to talk to you about. Please come over at half six, tremulously, Harry._

“Did he ask Granger for a big word to impress me with?” Draco muttered, suddenly certain that Harry was about to let him down gently. It was obvious that Harry didn't care about Draco anywhere near as much as Draco cared about Harry. 

Depressed, he decided to dress to kill. If Harry was about to dump him, then at least Harry would have to see how truly gorgeous Draco was while he did it. It was small comfort, but better to arm himself with as many things that made him confident as possible.

At six-thirty sharp, Draco Apparated into Harry's home. Having used Harry as a focus, he appeared right next to the raven haired beauty. To his surprise, Harry looked like he had  _also_ put a lot of effort into his appearance.

Harry smiled at Draco, took his hand, and led him to the table. It had been set for two and the faint aroma escaping from the silver domes smelled utterly enthralling. Draco narrowed his eyes in both confusion and suspicion.

Harry noticed the sudden chill and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He had the unsettling impression that Draco thought something was wrong. Very wrong.

“So... I had a rather enlightening chat with Kingsley last week,” Harry began without preamble. 

Draco was still scrutinizing the candles and the perfect place settings with no small amount of suspicion. He turned to aim his suspicion at Harry. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “You see, he told me that he has it within his power as Minister for Magic to be able to grant special permission for things when necessary.”

“That's true,” Draco murmured in confusion, not knowing where Harry was going with this.

Taking a deep breath, Harry got on his knees and held open a small box. “Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?”

Draco's mouth dropped open in pure shock for a long moment. Then he tried repeatedly to close it, but only resembled a fish out of water. Then he cleared his throat and blinked rapidly as he tried to regain control of his brain and ability to speak.

“You... You want to _marry me_?”

Feeling just a tiny bit of relief that the answer wasn't no – yet – Harry smiled. “Yeah, I do. I think I've wanted it since the first time we got together, on your birthday. Maybe even a little before that. I'd been thinking about you a lot. For years. _Anyway_...” he trailed off with an uncertain and mildly embarrassed flush.

Draco took the box and inspected the ring. It was an approximately 4mm gold band that had two vines intertwined in a sort of helix all around the outside. Complete with tiny, delicate leaves every so often.

He looked up at Harry, who was now clearly very nervous. “Even if I said yes, we can't... wizards can't...”

Harry smiled, trying his best not to give into the urge to shake Draco and demand an answer. Specifically; a yes.

“Kingsley said he'd give us special permission. He also said that it was a law that the Wizengamot hasn't really had a reason to consider changing. No one's asked before. He thinks that once it's known that _I_ want the law changed so I can marry the man I... love...”

Draco couldn't help it! Hearing that word out of Harry's mouth made him drop to his own knees and throw his arms around Harry. He buried his face in Harry's neck and nearly let out a sob of relief.

Harry held Draco tight until the gorgeous blond pulled back. He then handed Harry back the box and held out his hand so that Harry had access to his finger. With suddenly shaking hands, Harry removed the ring from the box.

“Is this... does this... Are you saying yes?” Harry finally managed to ask.

Draco nodded, cleared his throat again, and then smiled. “Yes. Now put the damn ring on my finger so I can kiss you, you idiot Gryffindor.”

Grinning, Harry did exactly that. The kiss that followed was enough to take both their breaths away. Not to mention the ability to think for at least several seconds. When Harry pulled away, he was tempted to lick those luscious lips.

“So... is there a reason we're both still kneeling on the floor when I've made an excellent dinner and it's right there?” Harry asked instead.

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

They settled on a date of just two weeks later. This was because they didn't want to give the media a lot of time to discover the event and hound them. Also, they wanted to avoid a lot of Harry's fans trying to crash the wedding. And lastly, they weren't quite sure if there would be a lot of backlash, so they figured that if they got it over as soon as possible, it would be a relatively peaceful day, and then they could deal with all the drama later on.

Thus, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy found themselves in the unexpected position of having to agree on a few things. Such as making an effort to tolerate one another for at least one day. Also, both women had to reluctantly leave most of the wedding planning to Draco, who had no problem verbally filleting even his mother if things didn't go exactly the way he wanted them to. And what he wanted most of all was for Harry to be happy, which meant that the wedding ceremony was going to be a lot less fussy than Draco would have made it otherwise.

Lucius spent the half an hour prior to the wedding pulling on his hair and pacing as he wondered if he should or even  _could_ do anything to stop things. On the one hand, he never wanted to be within visual range of Harry Potter ever again. On the other hand, his son was practically radiating joy, and that was something he would gladly spend all the Galleons in his vault to make happen.

But Potter! But Draco's happy.  _But Potter_ !! But Draco...

Rubbing his eyes – which were close to tearing up out of sheer frustration – Lucius decided to stop abusing his hair, charm it perfect again, and then glamour his face so that he didn't look like a man who hadn't slept well since he heard the horrifying – er,  _happy_ – news.

Five minutes before the wedding was set to begin, the guests had all found their seats. The Weasleys, Gryffindor alumni, and various non Gryffindor friends of Harry's sat on the right side of an aisle formed by chairs. Narcissa, her mother, and –  _shockingly –_ her sister Andromeda – and Teddy – all sat on the left side of the aisle. They were joined by Draco's friends, other select Slytherin alumni, a few carefully chosen reporters, and anyone else that somehow managed to finagle an invitation to the wedding.

Harry took his place next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was wearing an expensive and well-tailored set of dress robes in dark blue with light blue embroidered swirls. And a subtle Gryffin here and there. There were also clusters of diamond seed beads that formed starbursts. Kingsley wore a somewhat plain black set of dress robes that looked really good on him.

The music suddenly shifted from softly in the background to dramatically prominent. Harry stood up straighter and smiled as he watched Ron and Blaise walk side by side down the aisle. Both wore black dress robes that made them look extremely dashing. Had Harry not fallen in love with Draco, he would have been tempted to talk Blaise into a weekend in bed! When the two men reached the dais where Harry was standing, they split apart and went to their respective sides, Ron behind Harry.

Next came Pansy and Hermione. The two of them had spent  _hours_ in a fancy shop with Draco arguing with a clerk about what style of dress and exact shade they should wear. As it turned out, both women looked rather good in a shade of dark pink that was nearing red but not quite there. The dresses were shimmering, clung to their hips almost jealously before flaring out to a gorgeous full length. The tops were nearly revealing, dipping down into their cleavage even as the backs were open all the way down to their sacrums.

They'd also clearly had their hair and makeup done somewhere that knew  _exactly_ how to make a woman look her best. Pansy was always fairly pretty since she liked to make an effort to look her best – even on days when there wasn't a reason to. Hermione, on the other hand, near took Harry's breath away with how different she looked from normal. Judging by Ron's soft gasp, he thought so too.

Finally, it was time for Draco to walk down the aisle. He wore dress robes in light blue with contrasting dark blue embroidery and diamond clusters. He would have been the exact opposite image of Harry, except his embroidery was swirls with a dragon here and there. His hair was styled to perfection (whereas Harry had tried his best but was still mostly a mess), and his face was ever so lightly enhanced with makeup (which Harry had agreed to as well).

Draco could not contain the sheer joy that flowed off him in waves, despite the fact that his father escorted him down the aisle with a dour and nearly grumpy expression. After a moment of reminding himself to at least make an attempt to not ruin Draco's day, Lucius smoothed out his expression and opted for as blank as possible after that.

Kingsley had to bite back an inappropriately smug laugh when Draco reached Harry and Lucius allowed himself to look ready to be hexed for one second. “Who gives this young man's hand in marriage?”

“His mother and I do,” Lucius replied after the tiniest of pauses. “As we wish nothing more than his happiness.” Even though the line was traditional, Lucius proved that it was true by smiling at Draco and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before placing his hand in Harry's.

Draco looked almost shocked for a moment, but then smiled at his father before positively beaming at Harry. Lucius took his seat next to Narcissa, and supportively (not to mention publicly!) held her hand as she cried into a soft cotton handkerchief. She really hadn't expected to ever experience the odd phenomenon of tears of joy, but here she was. And she wasn't the only one.

Molly was sobbing almost as loudly as if it was a funeral, but she considered Harry one of her sons, and was so very proud of him. Meanwhile, McGonagall had to cast a Silencing Charm on Hagrid to keep his wails from drowning out everything else. She also patted him on the back and tried to be patient with him.

Harry and Draco held hands as Kingsley led them through their vows and the exchange of rings. “I now pronounce you husband and husband – you may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Harry eagerly put his hands along Draco's jaw and pulled him close. Draco surrendered to the moment by wrapping his arms around Harry. Their lips met in a tender series of kisses that only lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart, vowing to restrain themselves for the time being.

“I now introduce for the first time as a married couple, Mr. Malfoy-Potter and Mr. Potter-Malfoy. May your future be happy and filled with love!”

Hand in hand, Harry and Draco led the way to the area set up for the celebratory feast. As they went, people gave them both hugs, and a few even kissed them on the cheek. During diner, there was frequent demands for them to kiss, and after dinner, there was dancing – which Draco had coached Harry on just enough that he didn't embarrass them. The dance was interrupted when people demanded that they finally cut the cake, which they did together by both holding the decorative silver knife. At the end of the night, Harry took Draco aside and murmured in his ear.

“So, husband, which do you want to lose first?”

Draco raised a questioning brow before realizing what Harry was referring to and blushed. Harry kissed him for being adorable. Draco returned the kiss to delay the answer a moment. George heckled them from across the dance floor.

“Well, _husband_ ,” Draco drawled simply to savor it. “I think that question might best be answered in bed.”

“Then let's go!” Harry urged with a grin.

Rather than say anything, Draco simply led the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't warn you, but I like to keep that a surprise when I write it :-D  
> Hopefully it wasn't too fluffy for y'all :-)


End file.
